


Scotch and Sympathy

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: female_fest, F/F, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate feels like she's drifting. Alex is there.</p>
<p>Some Dom/sub undertones. Mild spoilers for "Forging Bonds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Female Fest on Dreamwidth, for the prompt, "Kate/Alex, That one time while Neal was in prison."

Alex came in through the window. Kate had shut and locked said window, so she didn't blame herself for jumping half a foot in the air at the intrusion. "You couldn't use the door?" she asked, glaring.

Alex slipped off her jacket. "Someone was trying to follow me. I had to shake them off."

"And you led them straight to me?" Kate asked hotly.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I said _trying_ to follow me."

Kate's lips twitched. "Of course. So, was my apartment a random stop on your evasive maneuver, or do you want something from me?"

"Do I have to want something? Can't I simply stop by to admire your lovely new apartment?"

"No. Because one, you always want something from everyone, and two, this apartment is horrible."

"I know it is. I was just being polite."

"I don't have a lot of options right now," Kate pointed out defensively. After Neal was sentenced, Kate promised herself that she'd visit every week without fail. She hadn't realized at the time how much that would limit her. No long cons that would keep her away, nothing out of the area. She still intended to keep her promise, but it was hard sometimes. 

"I know," Alex told her. "That's why I'm here. I've got a job in the works, and I want you in. It's nothing you can't do. It's local, not far from the city, and it'll hardly take any time. Most of the planning has already been done. Once it's time to move, we'll need half a day to get everything in position, and we'll be done by evening."

Kate thought it over. "Sounds great. What's the catch?"

Alex huffed. "There is no catch."

"Why me?"

Alex shrugged. "Why not? You're my friend, and it's no skin off my nose to help you out. Quite the opposite, in fact. You're smart, you're quick, and you're a known element. I've been working with too many strangers lately, and it's getting me burned. So, for this job, I'm using you and Mozzie."

"Mozzie?" Kate sighed. "You know he's pissed at me."

Alex smirked. "For what we stand to make on this, he'll get over it."

Kate considered this. "What would I have to do?"

"There's a guard station, but there's only one guy in it at any given time. One of them has a thing for brunettes."

Kate groaned. "I knew there was a catch! So, while you and Moz do everything interesting, I get to simper and flash my cleavage."

"It's a dirty job, but--"

"No. I'm not doing it. Dammit, Alex. I'm used to men acting like my breasts are my most important asset on any con, but I expected better from you."

"Hey." Alex laid a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder. "I know the sex kitten role sucks, I really do. If I didn't need Mozzie running tech, I'd send him in to annoy the guy.

"This promises to be damn good money, Kate. The kind you could use to rent an apartment that isn't falling apart. Is your pride going to keep you in this rat hole?"

Kate grimaced. "What's my cut?"

"Fifteen percent."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "I don't think so. If there are three of us, why not split it three ways?"

"Mozzie and I are doing all the planning and heavy lifting. You only need to show up the day of and keep one guy distracted. Fifteen is more than I'd give anybody else."

Kate shook her head. "I'm not doing it for less than twenty."

The two of them stared at each other for several moments. Then Alex grinned. "All right, twenty percent. You get what you pay for, right?"

Kate matched her expression. "Exactly right." She went over to the kitchen cabinets. "Do you want a drink? I feel like celebrating."

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Mediocre wine, cheap bourbon, and a surprisingly decent bottle of scotch."

"Scotch it is, then."

Kate poured them both a generous amount. "To new opportunities," she toasted.

Alex nodded before knocking back her drink. "That's not bad," she remarked.

"I snagged it when I was pretending to some big wig's personal assistant." Kate cast a look at her couch. "We don't have to stand around. It's not a cocktail party."

Alex nodded. "Not nearly enough marks to be a cocktail party."

The couch was lumpy and an awful shade of purple. It wouldn't have bothered Kate before. She hadn't liked to stay in one place longer than a few weeks anyway, shedding apartments and identities with equal ease. "I should get a new couch."

"Sure," Alex agreed easily. "Mozzie can hook you up. Find you something that fell off the back of a truck."

Kate chuckled. "Do people still use that story?"

"The classics never go out of style."

"True." Kate drained her glass. "I'm going to get another. Want one?" Alex agreed, so Kate poured out more scotch. She nursed her second drink more slowly. Part of her wanted to let go and properly drunk, but she knew better. Rule of the con: never let anything impair your judgment. Drinking with Alex wasn't a con, but it was a smart habit either way.

Don't let anything impair your judgment. Sober or not, Kate had already failed there. Otherwise, she wouldn't be spending her days in a crumbling apartment, letting job after job pass her by. "I'm stuck," she said softly.

"Huh?" Alex looked at her. 

Shit. Kate hadn't intended to say anything out loud. Maybe she had had too much to drink after all, or maybe she was just getting sloppy. "I'm... I feel trapped here."

"You're not," Alex told her bluntly. "You could leave tomorrow and spend a few months working the circuit along the Mediterranean." She gazed at Kate searchingly. "What do you want me to say?"

Kate frowned "What do you mean?" 

"You say you feel trapped here. Do you want me to convince you it's okay to leave? Or do you want me to talk you into staying? I can do either, so tell me what you want to hear."

Kate grimaced. "I just want to know if I'm doing the right thing."

Alex was silent for a minute. "You're one of the most stubborn people I've ever met," she said, at last. "I've never seen you do anything just because someone expected you to. If you've decided to stay in New York and stick it out, then I think part of you really wants that."

Kate thought about it for long time. "Yeah. Yeah, I think you're right." She leaned against Alex's shoulder. "When did you get to be so smart?"

"I've always been smart. Have I solved your existential crisis?"

"For today. And I think the scotch helped."

"Liquid therapy, absolutely. Do you want any more?"

"It's my bottle, so I should be asking you that. And no. I'm loose and relaxed, and I don't intend to go any further."

"You're not drunk?"

"No."

Alex drew closer. "Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Because if you were drunk, it would be a bad idea to do this." She kissed Kate's neck.

Kate tensed. She and Neal had talked about this. Sort of. They had talked around it. At any rate, Kate knew Neal didn't expect her to stay celibate for four years. She had flirted with guys, even considered bringing one or two back to a hotel, but she had changed her mind at the last minute every time. Something had always felt off.

Nothing felt off about Alex except for one thing. "I'm not gay," Kate said, voice slightly unsteady.

Alex grinned wryly. "I've noticed. Neither am I."

"No, I mean, I'm not bi either." She had experimented in college, but who hadn't? It was a close friend, they had been drunk, and the next morning they had silently and mutually decided to never talk about it again.

Alex slid her hand up Kate's shirt. Kate trembled. "Yeah, you're really convincing me," Alex said. She rubbed her thumb against the soft fabric of Kate's bra. "You wouldn't be the first straight woman I've fucked. There was a diplomat's daughter in Madrid. She was rebelling against mommy dearest, and I was after the contents of the bedroom safe. Fun girl, great breasts." 

"Is this how you seduce woman?" Kate asked. "Brag about your past lovers and their perfect breasts?"

Alex pushed up Kate's bra. "Seems to be working on you."

Kate growled and kissed Alex hard. "Oh, shut up and fuck me."

"Sure," Alex said, tangling one hand in Kate's hair. "But not on this couch. There's spring digging into my ass, and nothing kills the mood like surprise puncture wounds."

"I'll take your word for it," Kate replied dryly. It was only a few feet to the bedroom. Kate pulled Alex through the door and onto the bed.

Alex's hands were deft as she unzipped Kate's jeans. "I want you to know that I'll still respect you in the morning," she whispered teasingly. 

"Seriously, shut up."

"Make me." Alex leered.

Kate kissed her roughly. Her breath hitched as Alex pulled down her jeans. 

Alex eyed Kate's white cotton underwear. "I was hoping for something more exciting."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Next time you ambush me with lesbian sex, I'll be sure to remember my black lace."

Alex mumbled something, but it was lost as she pressed her lips to Kate's stomach. She kept moving down Kate's body until she had her head between Kate's legs. She kissed Kate's cunt through her underwear. "Beautiful girl," she whispered, before pressing her tongue inside Kate. 

Kate writhed and bucked. Alex's pace was fast and strong. Kate's underwear lessened the sensation from Alex's tongue, but the fabric rubbing against her clit was its own kind of delicious agony.

"Once," Alex said, barely intelligible, "I ate a woman out through her panties until she came. Then I took them off her, soaked in her juices and my saliva, and I gagged her with them before making her come twice more."

Kate whimpered. She opened her mouth, but it took several tries before she could form words. "I'm--I'm about to..." Alex raised her head and moved back. Kate groaned. "No. No, keep going."

Alex kissed her. "I'm going to take care of you." She slipped her hand into Kate's underwear and touched her clit lightly. "But you have to ask for it. You need to beg. Can you do that?"

Kate nodded desperately. "Please. Oh god, _please_."

"Good girl." Alex rubbed her fingers against Kate's clit until Kate came with a scream. For a few minutes, they lay there, one Alex's hands resting against Kate's leg, the fingers of the other running through Kate's hair. "Have you got your breath back?" Alex asked eventually. Kate nodded. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."

"Good. I want you to stand up and talk off the rest of your clothes."

Kate hesitated for a second. "Okay." She got up and stood before Alex, as she first rolled down her wet underwear, then removed her shirt and bra.

Alex looked her up and down appreciatively. "God, you're gorgeous." She pushed her pants and underwear down to her knees, before swinging her legs around the edge of bed and spreading them as wide as she could. "Now, I want you to get on your knees and eat me out."

Just the idea of it was enough to turn Kate on all over again, but she bit her lip and said, "I've never done that before." She definitely couldn't do it like Alex had, hot, confident, and powerful. 

Alex smiled indulgently. "I'll walk you through it. It's not a contest, I promise."

Kate took a deep breath and knelt down. "Start slow," Alex directed her. "I like to have my inner thighs kissed. A little bit of licking is good, but not too sloppy. That's for later. Mmm, yes," she said as Kate did as she asked. "Now, put your hand behind your back."

"I won't be able to stay upright," Kate worried.

"You'll be fine." Alex rested her hands on Kate's head. "I've got you."

Kate thought about it another moment, then complied. She continued kissing and licking until Alex gently guided her head to Alex's cunt. "Just lick the outside for a bit. I like to be teased." Kate moved her tongue along the lips of Alex's cunt. At one point, curiosity overcame her, and she darted her tongue in for a tiny taste. Alex yanked her hair. "Bad girl. Don't make me spank you." She raised her eyebrows when Kate choked back a moan. "Oh, you like that sort of thing? I'll keep that in mind." She let Kate go on licking the outside of her cunt for a while longer before she fisted her hands in Kate's hair and pulled her head forward. "Go on," she urged. "Now, you can taste all you want."

Kate ran her tongue all around Alex's cunt, her long strokes carefully following Alex's guidance. She moved and slowed down and sped up as Alex told her to. Feeling daring, without prompting, Kate let her tongue rest right at the top of Alex's clit. Alex bucked her hips and let out a guttural groan. Kate smiled. It felt good to see Alex finally lose her composure. Slowly, she moved her tongue down. Alex arched her back so hard she nearly lifted herself off the bed. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. Kate wrapped her lips over Alex’s clit and sucked very, very gently. Alex came. "Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck."

Kate climbed onto the bed with her. "Not bad for my first time."

Alex panted. "You did all right." 

Kate swatted her. "All right? I'm a sex goddess."

Alex chuckled. "Maybe a little." She reached down and began to play with Kate's nipples.

Kate gave a little moan. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to get turned on all over again."

"And that's a bad thing? Do you think you could come again?"

"Definitely."

"Then do it." Alex pinched Kate's breast. "Play with yourself. I want to see."

Kate obliged. Her clit was too sensitive to touch, but she stroked around it, barely needing to apply any pressure. She was wet, sensitive, and so ready to come, but she drew it out, conscious of Alex's eyes on her. At last, when she was so desperate to come that she felt ready to cry, she let herself go, and as the orgasm washed over her, a few tears did fall.

Alex kissed them away. "Gorgeous."

Kate rested her head an Alex's chest. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I think I am bisexual after all."

Alex laughed. "What was your first clue?"

"Probably how much I enjoyed eating you out."

Alex snorted, amused. "Nothing gets past you." She stroked Kate's hair. "Hey, so you know..."

Kate looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Next job we get, you won't have to be the sex kitten."

"Damn right," Kate murmured, slightly sleepily. Alex stood up, and Kate reached out her hand. "Don't go."

Alex took Kate's hand and kissed it. "I have to. If we all want to be paid by this time next week, I still have some work to do."

Kate smiled. "No rest for the wicked."

"Nope." Alex caressed Kate's cheek, then walked out--through the door this time, by the sound of it.

Kate knew she should get up, but she was tired and satisfied, and the small bed felt more comfortable than it ever had before. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she wasn't completely alone. 

She could make this work. She'd make some money, find a better apartment, start moving up again. She'd forgotten that she had people on her side. 

Kate let herself drift off to sleep, finally feeling at home.


End file.
